Submission
by Blackace70
Summary: Part 3 of my Vulnerable series; One-Shot; After the events in the White Fang base. Ruby returns back to Beacon, where a certain blonde beauty eagerly awaits her arrival. As they spend quality time, alone in their room. Yang reminisces back to the time when she first met the silver eyed vampire. Enabler; Non-Related


**Yo everybody, Ace here with PART 3 of my one-shot series: Vulnerable. What can I say, that hasn't already been said. The more I write this, the more and more I get into this little series of mine. Who knows, I may actually follow you guy's advice and make this into a legit story. Who knows? But for now. . .**

 **I, your humble Fanfiction Writer Blackace70 is proud to present. Fic number three to my series.**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen; I present to you:** _ **Submission!**_

 **This story focuses Ruby with her second love, our favorite busty blonde powerhouse: Yang Xiao Long. Whom, if those of you have read my previous fic "Obedience". You'll know is Ruby's girlfriend aside from Cinder.**

 **I'd say more, but then it'd be spoiling. And you know how I am with spoiling. So for now, let's leave it with this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's character. All property and rights belong to RoosterTeeth.**

 **Thank you for reading. And I hope you enjoy.**

"Today was quite the excitement you two. But, tomorrow's a new day, pleasant dreams."

"Good Night/Pleasant Dreams as well master."

Ruby had a small smile on her face as she nodded to her two servants before leaving them to their devices within Cinder's dorm room. It was well into the evening in Beacon Academy, and for the most part. Majority of the school's student residence have turned in for the night.

As Ruby strolled through the dimly lit quiet halls. She thought back to the events that had occurred earlier within the hangar of the White Fang base. It had been quite liberating, finally being able to reveal their true nature to those lesser beings that were Cinder's comrades. The look of shock on their faces, as well the despair-riddled expression on that Emerald girl's face. Honestly speaking, Rozé couldn't remember the last time they had felt such humorous amusement.

But despite her enjoyment, she did hold a twinge of sympathy. Not to the two subordinates in question, but rather towards Cinder herself. Contrary to how they may act, if there was one thing Rozé regarded above all else, it was bond. Bond within any type of relationship, be it familial, master/servant or otherwise. To them, having a strong bond with those around you is what guarantees, not only efficient work, but allowing yourself to put absolute trust in someone else. No matter how trivial the matters may be.

"Oh well, there's always another day to deal with that."

She entered her dorm room, only to find the lights were completely shut off. Giving the impression, that everyone was asleep. Ruby cursed to herself, unaware that her little errand had taken up more time than she had initially thought. She made her way to Yang's bed, her eyes automatically adjusting to the darkness. Seeing the lump on her love's bed, she called out in a whisper.

"Yang. . .Yang!" She frowned when the blonde did not respond

She called out a few more times, only for the results to be the same. Either the blonde was mad at her for taking so long to come back and was refusing to talk to her. Or she was deep asleep to answer. Knowing Yang the way Ruby has come to; it could have been either of those two possibilities.

Sighing to herself, the 2000 year old teen figured she may as well turn in for the night as well. As she prepared to climb into Yang's bed, a large pair of arms suddenly wrapped around the petite girl's frame. Her senses kicked into overdrive and the girl was about to lash out violently against the foolish assailant, were it not for one thing.

"Hehe, gotcha!"

Ruby blinked until she realized just who exactly it was that had her in a death grip.

"Yang." She huffed/sighed "Are you crazy, you know better than to sneak up behind me. I was quite ready to impale you out of nowhere."

"Eh, no safety word? You're really diving into it, this evening."

The millennia old being rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. Snapping her fingers, the lights suddenly came on. She then donned a look of surprised confusion when she saw and felt Yang trembling against her.

"It...really was lonely without you here." The blonde said in a hushed tone "What took you so long?"

Ruby's features softened at the tone "Sorry," she apologized "I would've been back a lot sooner. But, a relic of my past appeared. Someone who I never thought I'd see again."

Yang looked at Ruby "Someone?" She parroted

"An old friend and trustworthy servant."

"Oh," Was all Yang said, bowing her head "So there's another one. . ." She whispered

Unfortunately, Ruby had heard what she said "Yang, is there a problem?"

Momentarily surprised, the 17 year old shook her head "No, I'm just surprised is all."

Ruby hummed in response "By the way, where's Weiss and Blake? I realize that they're not here."

"You know Blake, she's doing another all nighter. Trying to find any more information on the White Fang and their movements. Weiss is with her, hoping to help out. Or at the very least make sure to drag her at a certain time to make sure she gets some sleep."

Ruby let out a smirk "So we're all alone I take it?" She asked in a suggestive tone

Yang's response was throwing her lover onto her bed and pinning her arms down, wide apart from one another. Ruby raised a brow, but maintained the smirk on her face. Yang stared at Ruby, a hazy look in her eyes. Her breaths slowly becoming wavering.

"Ruby. . .please. . ." She begged, her eyes turning red "Blood. . ."

Ruby let out an amused 'hmph' but nonetheless complied. Dissolving her top, leaving her in her red and black bra, and her hooded cloak sprawled around her. She stuck her neck out, silently inviting the blonde to do what she wanted. Yang bit her lips as her quiet wavered breathing, soon turned into openly labored ones. She inched closer, almost hesitantly, as if being too eager would cause Ruby to change her mind. Once mere centimeters from her lips. Yang licked her teeth before sinking her fangs deep into Ruby's neck.

The sweet taste of strawberry with a slight hint of copper overloaded Yang's taste buds. Sending the girl into a state of pure bliss. She tried to control herself; vainly attempting to regulate the amount of blood she took in each gulp. But it was impossible, Ruby's blood was so addicting, so tantalizing, it was hard to calm herself to the aphrodisiac in liquid form.

Ruby felt no pain when Yang sank her fangs into her. Being an immortal being such as herself; the concept of pain was pretty much nonexistent to her. However she did feel a wave of pleasure at the sensation of her blood leaving her body. Another advantage to her immortality was the high speed rate of her blood regeneration. Capable of making her produce more blood than she lost.

Making herself more comfortable. Ruby freed herself from Yang's weakened grip and pulled the bigger girl close to her, so that she was laying against her body. Putting a hand behind her head. She glanced towards Yang as she felt the blonde greedy sucks turn into soft suckling.

"It almost feels like I'm a mother nursing her newborn." She giggled "Don't you think so, Yang?"

Yang didn't hear Ruby, focusing more on her blood. Her hazy eyes slowly closing as she lost herself to her aphrodisiac.

" _I first met Ruby when I was only 10 years old. And back then I was a naivé little girl."_

 _-X-_

 _ **Growing up an only child. I never really had much in my life. But at the same time, I never did I ask for a lot anyway.**_

 _ **I had a loving home with a caring father, and a kickass uncle who visited from time to time. And even though there were some rough times with my father raising me by himself. He never once regretted anything. To him, I was his pride and joy.**_

 _ **And that's all that really mattered to me.**_

 _ **But. . .like with any other child with a single parent. The question eventually came up.**_

 _ **As to what happened to their long lost mother or father. And I was no different.**_

 _ **I always brought it up. Once or twice every so often.**_

 _ **And his answers would always be the same.**_

" _Your mother is a very busy woman fulfilling her duties as a huntress. But know that despite her job, she loves you very much."_

 _ **I know my dad wasn't lying. And that his words were absolutely genuine.**_

 _ **Yet why didn't I feel satisfied when he told me?**_

 _ **As time went on, the questions kept on coming. Soon, I found myself asking more difficult questions.**_

 _ **Where is she?**_

 _ **How come she's never around?**_

 _ **Why wouldn't she come and visit?**_

 _ **Didn't she care about me?**_

 _ **Did she. . .even want me?**_

 _ **I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get some answers as to why she left.**_

 _ **Thinking about it now, I guess it was rather foolish. A 10 year old child going off by herself trying to find her mother.**_

 _ **But I was determined, and I wasn't going to let anything stop me.**_

 _ **With my wagon filled with food, and a blanket. I set off. I didn't know where I was going. But I was going to keep walking until I found a lead.**_

 _ **I must've walked for what felt like days. The food slowly dwindling down. The weather getting a lot harsher. Something that a simple blanket couldn't protect me against.**_

 _ **It wasn't long until I became cold, tired, and hungry. But, I pushed on.**_

 _ **Why? Because I finally found a lead that I had been looking for.**_

 _ **Out in the woods near where I was. There was an old cabin, that might've contained clues about my mother. So with the last of my strength, I set out for that cabin.**_

 _ **Unfortunately though, when I got there. What was waiting for me, wasn't what I was hoping for.**_

 _ **Beowulves. A whole pack of them. Fangs bared and claws ready to attack.**_

 _ **So there you have it. A bunch of Grimm ready to tear apart a little girl. Who didn't have the strength to even run or scream for help. Normally at times like this, you'd expect a hero or someone to come in and save the day. But this wasn't some fantasy world we lived in.**_

 _ **This was reality.**_

 _ **Maybe it was because of the cold weather freezing me to the bone. But I didn't feel the Beowulf claws tear through my chest. All I felt was numbness.**_

 _ **Next thing I knew my face was in the reddening snow awaiting my fate to the encircling Grimm.**_

 _ **Until they appeared…**_

" _What are you lowly Grimms doing to that poor little girl over there?"_

 _ **The last thing I saw were two figure coming my way. Before I could even tell what gender they were I promptly blacked out.**_

 _-X-_

" _Master? Not that I'm questioning you or anything, but...why did you save this child?"_

" _Do I require a reason to perform such acts?"_

 _Yang winced as she slowly opened her eyes. Her blurry vision started to clear and she soon saw two people. The first was a young woman with short black hair and golden-amber eyes. Dressed up in a snow coat, warm pants and boots. The second person, whom she found herself in the arms, was a huge contrast to the older woman. The person was only dressed in a simple black skin tight outfit that was short-sleeved and seemed to stop at their knees. The person was also bare-footed, and had shackles on their wrists and and iron bands on their ankles._

 _Looking at the person Yang couldn't help but be confused. Wasn't this person cold? Yet he seemed to walking around in the freezing weather as if it wasn't bothering him._

 _Neither of the two noticed the young girl coming around, as the young woman looked a bit scolded_

" _No, I suppose not." She mumbled "It's just a bit surprising to see you go out of your way to save someone. Especially a young girl."_

" _How presumptuous of you Fall. While I do consider humanity to be beneath me at times. I'm not so heartless that I would abandon a child to fend for themselves in this harsh reality." The person said in a mature male voice? Female? Little Yang couldn't tell, other than they seemed to be quite upset._

 _The woman realized that as well, flinching at the tone. Immediately she bowed "You're right, I'm so sorry, Master Ruby. I was out of line."_

 _The person Yang figured who was Ruby smiled "It's fine," they said with a wave of their hand. They then looked down towards Yang, surprising the poor girl_

" _Why hello there child, good to see that you are still among us."_

 _ **I had been completely overtaken by their silver eyes. They had been so warm and comforting.**_

 _ **Yet at the same time. Held a mystery behind it that you would want to unravel.**_

 _ **I was so transfixed in her stare I almost did not hear her speak to me again.**_

" _So what was a little one such as yourself doing out here all alone? Being out in these woods in this weather, is no place for a child. What would your parents think?"_

 _At the mention of 'parent' Yang started to whimper._

" _That's why I'm out here. Because I was looking for my mom." She said her eyes tearing up "I left my house and my dad to see if I could find my mom. And figure out why she abandoned me."_

 _By that point, Yang's trembling got worse to the point where the 10 year old broke weeping into the millennium old being's arms. Ruby though they had a calm neutral outward expression. Inwardly, they narrowed their eyes and scowled in contempt. Cinder also tried to maintain a look of disinterest as well. But even one could see the look of disgust on her face. Ruby allowed the young girl to cry on her person for a few more moments. Before gently prying her off and making her look her in the eye._

" _What's your name child?" Ruby inquired with a smile_

" _Yang," the blonde sniffled, rubbing her eye "Yang Xiao Long."_

" _Well then Yang, what would say if I were to offer you a chance?"_

" _A chance?"_

 _The Crimson-haired being nodded "A chance for you to grow stronger. For you to be able to find the answers you seek for yourself."_

 _ **I had no reason to believe them. After all, I had just met the two. Who knows what they could have been thinking.**_

 _ **But, despite my suspicions. I couldn't help but believe them.**_

" _How?" The young girl finally asked_

 _Ruby smiled, suddenly her black nails on her left grew long and sharp like claws and she stabbed her palm. Shocking Yang and alarming Cinder. Blood started to pool in her cupped hand as she offered it to Yang. Who in turned back away from her._

" _Drink my blood," Ruby commanded softly "Drink it, and not only will you unlock your aura. But you will also unlock a deep potential within you."_

" _Master wait!"_

 _Yang jumped at Cinder's sudden shout. And the amber eyed woman's alarmed look turned frantic._

" _You can't be serious about offering your blood to her. She's just a child. The toxic potency could kill her!"_

" _Cinder…"_

 _The tall beauty halted mid-sentence and stared at her master. The 2000 year old being just smiled at her._

" _Just trust me."_

 _Ruby looked back at the apprehensive Yang._

" _I will not force you if you're unwilling. This is a decision that only you alone can choose." She caressed the girl's face._

" _Only you can decide how you grow in the future. All I doing, is helping you stand and walk on your own."_

 _Yang had a look on confliction on her face. But it soon melted as she heard the nice lady's words. Feeling encouraged, she slowly brought her lips to Ruby's cupped hand and started drinking the crimson content. Her eyes bulged jerking back and coughing violently while clutching her neck. Her body starting to spasm and convulse. uby had an analytic expression while Cinder had a more seriously concerned look on her face. However before she could say a thing, something interesting occurred._

 _Yang's hacking coughs began to calm down. Her convulsions subsiding. The next thing that occurred was a glow that started emanating from Yang. She first glowed white, then red, and then she took on a beautiful golden shine. Ruby couldn't stop the grin on her face as she watch the young girl look at her hands and body in amazement. Cinder on her part was just plain shocked at the sight before her. The child; she wasn't just overcoming her master's blood. She was resonating with it!_

 _The glowing light finally died down. Yang looked up at the being with a look of excitement._

" _I did it!" She exclaimed, before suddenly starting to feel suddenly tired "Huh…? What's. . ."_

 _The whole sentence didn't make it out of the girl's mouth as she started to black out into Ruby's arms. The being had a surge of pride swell in their chest._

" _You've done well, little Xiao Long. Rest now, and when you awaken. Your journey will begin."_

 _They placed the blonde 10 year old back in her empty wagon using magic to wrap the blanket around her and provide enhanced warmth. Cinder approached next to Ruby, before they left. They said one last thing to the unconscious girl._

" _My name is Ruby. And I hope that the next time we meet. You'll be a new girl."_

 _With all that said and done. Ruby raised her hand and summoned a dark portal for both them and Cinder. The two disappeared, leaving the young girl by her lonesome. But just as the two left, at that moment, a man with a dark hair, red eyes and a scruffy beard had barged into the abandoned cabin with an anxious look on her face. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on the small 10 year old girl._

" _Yang!" He called out. Rushing to the wagon, he paused for a moment before checking her vitals. Internally sighing in relief that the girl was somehow miraculously alive._

 _He pulled out his scroll and dialed a number "Hey Tai, it's me Qrow, yeah. Yeah I found her, she's safe." Qrow said patting the girl's head, oblivious to the events that had occurred before his arrival._

 _-X-_

 _ **That had been the last time I had seen Ruby. At least, for a while.**_

 _ **Thinking about it now, I realized that what Ruby did for me. Was something I could never thank her enough for.**_

 _ **And that was giving me a chance.**_

 _ **A chance to better myself into someone who would be able to find the answers she seeked.**_

 _ **Ever since that day, when I got home. Something changed within me.**_

 _ **I stopped caring about finding about my mother. And dedicated my time into growing stronger and honing my skills as a combatant huntress.**_

 _ **I study, trained, did everything I could to better myself.**_

 _ **All for a chance to see them again. . .wherever they were.**_

 _ **Next thing I knew; seven years had gone by. And I found myself entering Beacon. Despite my excitement about finally entering my long awaited dream academy. As well as taking my first step to becoming a huntress. All I could think about, was that person who saved me. Wondering, where they were and what they were doing. Would I ever run into them again, and if so. Would they recognize me? After all, seven years was a long time.**_

 _ **I thought about it all, all the possible scenarios. And what could happen should I ever see them again. Whenever that would be.**_

 _ **I didn't realize at the time. The surprise that would be waiting for me when I entered Beacon.**_

 _ **Though I guess, it was one of those instances where fate had a funny way of working out.**_

 _ **-X-**_

 _Yang finished defeating the last Ursa from the group that had surrounded her. Her initiation exam for Beacon had started. And she had yet to make her way to the temple and retrieve the relic that would allow her to pass. But above that, she had yet to find a partner to team up with. Sighing to herself, she was about to set out in hopes of finding someone. When a voice stopped her dead in her tracks._

" _It's nice to finally see you again after all this time, Yang. To think, you've grown so much since seven years ago."_

 _ **I couldn't believe my ears, there was just no way I could. Here I thought that I would never see them again anytime. And yet, here they were, in Beacon of all places. Turning around, I got a good look at them in all their glory. And she was...a bit shorter than I thought she'd be.**_

 _ **Standing across from me in the forest was her. Dressed in an all black outfit, consisting of a blouse, a cincher with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, and a pair of knee high boots. The only thing contrasted from all the blackness, was the bright red hooded cloak, fluttering gently in the breeze.**_

 _ **But aside from the new look she adorned. She, quite literally, did look any different than from seven years ago.**_

 _ **I almost lost my voice, unable to believe just who it was standing in front of me. Finally, gathering my bearings, I managed to whisper out her name.**_

" _Ruby…"_

 _The girl's eyes lit up, as if she were full of joy "I'm impressed, you actually remembered my name."_

 _She sauntered up to Yang, the blonde's heartbeat getting faster with each step she took. Finally in front of her, she placed a hand on the blonde's cheek. Gently caressing the soft skin._

" _I see that seven years have been real kind to you. There's so much change in those eyes, than from when I first saw them." Ruby closed her eyes and sighed through her nostrils "I almost did not recognize you. But I will always remember this beautiful blonde hair."_

 _ **I couldn't trust my voice at the moment. And preferred to keep quiet as I enjoyed her closeness.**_

 _ **All of my emotions were overwhelmed by the sense of happiness I felt upon seeing her again.**_

 _ **Even though I felt a little hurt that she almost did not recognize me for a moment. In a way, that also made me happy as well. To me, I wanted her to see the change in me. The difference between the my new self, from the girl she saved all those years ago.**_

 _ **I wanted her to see the 'real' me.**_

 _ **...Maybe it was because of my in seeing my savior again. Maybe it was due to my feelings for transforming from admiration to affections over the years. And maybe a part of it was seeing that she looked around my age.**_

 _ **But, something in me...made me act on impulse.**_

 _ **One hand grabbed the arm she used to hold my face. While the other wrapped around her small body. Other than a raised brow, Ruby showed no form of reaction to my action. As if she knew what I was going to do, but wanted to see if I was going to go through with it.**_

 _ **Not one to disappoint, I crashed my lips on top of hers. It was sloppy and obviously showing that I was inexperienced. But I didn't care, since I was pouring all my emotions into this one kiss.**_

 _ **I honestly expected her to shove me away. To recoil in disgust and disappointment. But to my shock and delight. She didn't, instead pulled me closer deepening the kiss. I didn't expect her to be so skilled; she easily took over and dominated the entire make-out session. But at the same time, what did I really know about her?**_

 _ **As for the kiss itself. It was heaven. Not because of how skilled Ruby was with her tongue. And TRUST me, she was skilled.**_

 _ **It was the fact that all her feelings in that kiss was purely genuine. That it wasn't one-sided.**_

 _ **I was so happy at that exact moment. I didn't care about the fact that I was in the middle of forest infested with Grimm. Nor did I care about the fact that I was in the middle of a test. None of that mattered to me.**_

 _ **Not the exam, not Beacon, not even being a huntress. All that matter was me all alone with the girl I admired.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, this thing called reality decided to be a mean bitch.**_

 _The sounds of low growling caused the girls to break apart. Much to Yang's dismay. The two soon saw that they were surrounded by a bunch of Beowulfs. All poised and ready to attack._

 _Yang let out a growl herself. Ready to take out her steadily rising anger on grimm approaching. Though before she activate Ember Celica, Ruby stopped her._

 _The blonde looked confused until Ruby and pulled something from under her cloak. A red gun, a sniper rifle if she had to guess. Yang saw the girl twirling the gun and soon it transformed in a giant scythe. She couldn't but feel some kind of hilarious irony. Someone so cute wielding something so deadly._

 _With a wink and in a burst of speed and rose petals. The hooded girl charged towards the awaiting grimm._

 _ **I couldn't take my eyes off of Ruby as she charged at the grimm. She was absolutely amazing. Completely in sync with her scythe.**_

 _ **While I was someone who was a powerhouse who utilized her brute strength. She was more graceful; using her speed and momentum to take out her opponents. I don't know how many fights she's been in, in her lifetime. But it was clear she knew just how to dominate the battlefield.**_

 _ **And yet, I had the feeling. That she was holding back.**_

" _A bit awkward to get used to. But I think I can learn to get used to it." Ruby said with a smile. She changed her scythe back into its gun form and walked past Yang "Now then, let us get going."_

 _Yang looked confused "Huh? Going," she repeated "Going where?"_

" _To the temple," The redhead responded simply "We ARE partners, was it not stated in the rules. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your four years here?"_

 _Yang gasped as her eyes widened in realization. Ruby saw this and lowered her eyelids enticingly._

" _So, will you have me?"_

 _Yang nodded eagerly "Yes, yes I will!"_

 _ **-x-**_

 _ **And that's how my first meeting and reunion with Ruby had gone. Together with our two other teammates Weiss and Blake; we formed Team RWBY.**_

 _ **A name that was funny yet fitting.**_

 _ **Ever since we've been together, our ride has been nothing less of a wild one. And I feel that it would get crazier from here on out. And I wouldn't have it any other way.**_

 _ **There is also the time where I reunited with Cinder again.**_

 _ **But, that's a story for another time. . .**_

 _ **-X-**_

"Ngh," Ruby stifled, letting out a pleasured moan "Done are we?"

Yang let go of Ruby's neck. A resounding wet ' _pop'_ being heard. She licked her lips of the remaining blood on her lips before smiling towards Ruby, fangs and all.

"Sorry," Yang said with a slight blush "I couldn't help myself. Your blood is just so delicious."

"I can see that," Ruby pointed out as her fingers brushed the puncture wounds. The said wounds already starting to heal.

"You can be quite the greedy little bloodsucker, can't ya?"

Yang didn't respond, though her blush deepened profusely. Ruby giggled as she watched her love hide her face with a pillow. Calming down, she features grew serious as she donned an inquisitive look.

"Yang, can I ask you a question?"

"Hm?"

The blonde paused in her actions and peeked her eyes out the pillow. Unconsciously raising her cute status. Ruby blinked before coughing into her hand, a blush dusting her face.

"W-What I wanted to ask you is… why are you with me?"

At Yang's confused look, she decided to elaborate "You're a smart girl Xiao Long. Clearly you know who I truly am. And you are also aware of the things, I do and the type of people I associate with. So why?"

"Because I want to."

Yang set the pillow aside and brought one her knees up, wrapping her arms around it and resting her knees against it.

"Ever since that fateful day, when we met in that cabin. I knew that every day following that, I would wanted- needed to see you again. You had save me, and I needed in some way, shape, and form to pay you back."

Ruby narrowed her eyes "So you're with me out of obligation?" she said with an edge in her voice.

If there was one thing the pillar vampire did not tolerate. It was someone dedicating themselves to someone else out of a sense of said obligation. As if they felt that they owed someone. To Ruby, that wasn't servicing, you were just forcibly shackling yourself against your free will.

Yang shook her head "No, far from it." She said, surprising the smaller girl "Though I won't lie when I say; a part of it was because of that reason. The main reason, was a sense of admiration."

She brought her knee closer, a smile forming "When you saved me. You were everything I aspired to be as a huntress. Someone who was strong and infallible, and was able to stay calm under any situation."

She smiled warmly at Ruby "But at the same time, caring and compassionate to others. Someone who wouldn't hesitate to go out of their way to help someone, even if they didn't benefit from it. That's the reason behind my admiration. And it also helped me realize one other thing."

"Oh," Ruby raised a brow "What's that pray tell?"

"You're not as evil as you claim you are at times."

"Ho?"

"They say action speaks louder than words. And in your case, you are no different." Yang stated "If you were truly heartless, you would have left me to die at the hands of those Beowulfs. Killed Cinder in cold blood like her associates when you two first met. Along with any other atrocities that you could've committed."

Getting on all fours, she crawled slowly to Ruby "Make no mistake, I'm aware of the fact of how twisted you are. As well as how manipulative you can be at times. But with all the evil that is out here in the world of Remnant. It's clear who is the lesser of the two. You may have your own agendas. But that doesn't mean, you approve of what other people are doing."

"That's pretty presumptuous of you Xiao Long. How do you know I'm not manipulating you right now?"

"Well, love's all about chance right? So I'm gonna take a chance and offer my heart out to you, until otherwise." Before she realized it, Yang already had her head leaning against Ruby's "And should the day come you really are beyond salvation. I deal with you personally. But until then; I'm gonna stay by your side and support you no matter what."

"Even if I stray off the path with my 'ends justifies the means' belief?"

By that point Yang was straddling Ruby, wrapping her arms around her neck "And if you, I...no WE will be there to pull you back on the right path. Me, Cinder, and whoever else follows you. You helped us when we lost our way. We'll be there to make sure you don't lose yours."

Ruby balked slightly at the statement, then giggled "I was wrong earlier," She managed, rubbing her eyes of tears "You're not my little bloodsucker. You're my Phoenix."

Yang blinked in shock as she felt Ruby's hands on the sides of her face "You're someone who's powerful and brave; always walking with their heads held high with pride. And at the same time, so calm and wise. Truly, you are someone who I do not regret having in life."

If Yang had been holding back any emotional tears. Her dam broke as they started to stream down her face. Ruby pulled her love in her arms, allowing the girl to crying happily into her arms.

No other words were said for the rest of the evening. As the two, simply enjoyed peaceful serenity of the night.

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **You are my Phoenix Yang Xiao Long. My sweet beautiful Phoenix.**_

 _ **And do you know what is truly amazing about Phoenixes?**_

 _ **When they fall. . .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **When they fall. . .they rise up from the ashes once again. Stronger than ever.**_

 _ **-X-**_

Adam eyes widened as the crimson blade to Wilt snapped effortlessly under the girl's force. He watched in shock as the blonde, who he not long ago severed her arm off after her foolish attempt at an assault; casually stared at the broken blade, before tossing it to the side to places unknown.

Yang let out a small sadistic grin. Raising her right arm stub up; it glowed yellow and started to gather together. Soon it took the shape of a hand, and before anyone realized it. A new arm had been created in it's place. Shocking the two parties in the area.

"What's wrong big boy? You seem shook."

Adam quickly pulled out Blush's gun form and aimed it at Yang. Only for the teen to move one step quicker and place her hand on the barrel. And thoroughly crushed it, ripping it clean off from the base.

Blake was shocked by her partner's sudden change in demeanor "Y-Yang?" She called out weakly

The blonde glanced back and acknowledged her teammate with a brief smile. Then turned back to the matter at hand.

"You had one chance to try and kill me; Keyword: Try. And you fucked up."

A demented giggled left the girl's lips

"I promise you Taurus,"

Yang's eyes turned red

" _ **You WON'T be getting another one tonight!"**_

 **-X-**

 _ **The one thing amazing about Phoenixes is that, when they fall. They rise from the ashes stronger than ever.**_

 _ **And when they do**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **They will never let whatever it is that brought them down, do it again.**_

 **End**

 **And done; I've been getting nothing but positive feedback in my first two one-shots. I hope I can go three-for-three. So how did you guys feel about my story, like it, hate it. Let me know in the reviews. Any and all feedbacks are welcome.**

 **And on that note; something I want to address the fans. Lately, I've seen that you guys have been enjoying this series a lot. So much, to the point where you actually want a legit story. And to be honest, is has crossed my mind a few times. But, there are other stories on my plate that I've been thinking about and doing. Such as this.**

 **I will leave you with this though. I have plans to do one, maybe two more more one-shots before I make a decision on whether or not to make this an official story. I may tell you that I may write one, or I may not. Who can say? You'll just have to wait to find out. But for now…**

 **Thank you so much for reading this one-shot. If you enjoyed it, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And be sure to check out my other stories, and tell me what you think. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


End file.
